A Vision
A Vision is a song by Dream Theater (Then known as Majesty). It was the third song on the original six-track Majesty Demos tape, and the twentieth on the 2003 CD version. The song was played twice live in 1986 with Chris Collins before being essentially shelved in its original arrangement. The song was rearranged in 1988 and played twice live with Charlie Dominici in this form before being retired. A demo of this version was also recorded, and later released on the When Dream and Day Unite Demos. Trivia * The last show this song was played at was the show where the band announced their new name -- Glasser. They changed it to Dream Theater before their next show. * Both times this song was played live with Charlie Dominici, there was an instrumental jam with guitar and drum solos inserted. * This is the only song performed live in the Dominici era of which there are no live recordings available. * Although, technically two parts of the original arrangement of A Change Of Seasons (The Crimson Sunrise and The Darkest Of Winters) were played. Whether or not this counts is debatable, as the first live performance of the original version of A Change Of Seasons in 1993 has been officially released, and the only notable difference between the 1988 and 1993 versions of A Change Of Seasons is the addition of lyrics. Lyrics Heaven A place within your eyes Forever I wear This second-hand disguise In time to find your world This lifetime disappears Yes we understand In space but not in time My guardian is here I can't understand Imagine wanting nothing more The angel you've been sending for Now don't turn away... A dreamer Reaching in and finding out A Vision I must capture it somehow The first light That cast a spell to later cry Will always remain This force of life It's a power in a look of fire Was calling your name Don't you feel it? Yes, believe it It's time to set emotions straight This space is wasting a dream And it can't wait Here I am Cross this bridge and come my way The answer to a prayer A light for us to share In all our glory Someday We will hold our lives as one And I will carry you Until our kingdom come Can't you hear me? Disbelief Is why the spirit falls below One to one Is all the faith one needs to grow This tension I feel Is it really fair? One of you will have to leave here These words will break the line That ties our worlds together And I will never go Remember having dreams to share? We've been taught to hide our fear But now you can't turn away... Here I am Cross this bridge and come my way The answer to a prayer A light for us to share In all our glory Someday We will hold our lives as one And I will carry you Until our kingdom come Can't you hear me? Here I am Cross this bridge and come my way The answer to a prayer A light for us to share In all our glory Someday We will hold our lives as one And I will carry you Until our kingdom come Can't you hear me? Category:Majesty era